


The Dangerous Side of Bravery

by EmolgaBrine



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: And an oblivious idiot, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Loss, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dave is a brave boy, Even if it's a brief one, Fluff, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hugs, Jacob is worries a lot about him, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmolgaBrine/pseuds/EmolgaBrine
Summary: Dave gets himself injured protecting Jacob from a criminal at the museum.
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Jacob Rose
Kudos: 19





	The Dangerous Side of Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> Full italic sentences are thoughts.

It is a pleasant night at the museum. Dave had been rescued from the airship two months ago now, still working at the place where he was taken away from. It felt weird at first - everyone seemed like a threat to him. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to know anyone else due to it being his first night there. He wouldn’t have trusted Jacob either, but he didn’t have a home anymore and Ellie seemed to trust him quite a lot. 

Dave pets the black cat in his arms. He carried Midnight with him everywhere at this point, and if he wasn’t holding him, Midnight was following him or sitting at his feet. Midnight had been a gift from Jacob the second day he was freed from the airship, as Dave seemed to have needed a therapy animal. Midnight was a friendly cat, rubbing his scent onto Dave and usually trying to lick his face or hand. Midnight really does help Dave calm down and he is grateful that Jacob had decided to get him the cat in the first place.

Dave actually likes living with Jacob. To him, Jay is pretty handsome and really really cute. He enjoys doing small things around the house that would make Jacob's life easier, like making coffee for him or organizing his paperwork, and even making sure his uniforms were clean. He sometimes would find things in stores that he wouldn't have noticed otherwise if it weren't for the fact that they reminded him of Jacob, like certain coffee flavors or a pretty marigold. Dave finds himself feeling very safe around Jacob and is comfortable acting like himself around him too.

_ He's the greatest friend I've ever had. _

**BANG**

Dave snaps back to reality as he hears the sound, Midnight bolting from his arms and under a broken display. Dave can see a criminal holding the Asian Amethyst with one arm, the other hand holding out a gun, pointed to Jacob. By the looks of it, the criminal had missed on purpose, like a warning. Jacob was shaking like a leaf, barely keeping a stable grasp on the taser in his hands. 

"PUT THE TASER DOWN AND I WON'T SHOOT!" 

Jacob tries to look confident, but it's hard for him to due to how much he is shaking. He shakes his head though, refusing to back down.

The criminal puts down the Asian Amethyst and reloads his gun. "FINE, LEARN IT THE HARD WAY THEN!" 

_ OH HELL NO AM I GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN. _

Dave starts to run towards Jay, anything he would've had on him crashing on the ground. He jumps and pushes Jacob out of the way as he feels something go through his shoulder, followed by a tsunami of pain. 

The criminal picks up the Asian Amethyst and smirks. "HAVE FUN TAKING CARE OF YOUR LITTLE  _ BOYFRIEND _ !" They taunt as they run off. Dave tries to get up from the ground, but falls down again, the pain in his right shoulder being too overwhelming. Midnight had started to meow loudly as he came out from hiding.

"Dave? DAVE, NO!" Jacob sounds worried for some reason. Both boys hardly register that someone gives chase to the thief.

Dave looks at the ground and notices some blood near him. He looks at his own right shoulder. He is bleeding a lot, the blood seeping almost like a waterfall through the bullet wound. He sees someone kneeling beside him and looks up, seeing a terrified Jacob trying to keep himself calm.

"Oh my god . . . No . . . NO!" 

Dave wants to comfort him, but he finds himself getting too weak to even speak to him. All he can do is offer him a weak smile.

Dave can see that despite his best efforts, Jacob can't keep himself calm, failing to keep the tears from falling from his eyes. 

"It'll be ok . . . It'll be ok . . . We'll get you help, we'll get you help, we'll get you-" 

The panicked sounds of Jacob and Midnight's meows start to slowly dim down as dark spots begin to appear in his vision. He can see some people and lights appear from the doorway as everything goes black.

\-----------------------

Dave could hear sobbing as he started to regain consciousness. 

"It's my fault . . . it's my fault . . . it's my fault . . . I'm so sorry!"

_ What is whose fault and why are they saying sorry? _

“I . . . I should’ve k-known this would happen . . . I should’ve been able to do something but I didn’t and you got hurt! . . . I-I’m . . . I’m an a-awful fri-friend . . . awful friend aren’t I . . .”

_ That’s Jacob! Is he really trying to blame himself for this?!  _

“Meow . . . meow . . . meow . . . meow . . .”

Dave slowly starts to wake up as he feels Midnight start to lick his face. He sits up and looks around, recognizing he’s in the bedroom he shares with Jacob. His uniform jacket was in his lap, likely was taken off so the wound could be treated easier. Looking at his shoulder, he can clearly notice it's bandaged up where the wound was, a little bit of blood had seeped through, but not much. Somehow, he had gotten lucky enough to have gotten a fairly minor injury.

"Oh thank fucking god! You're awake! I was so scared!"

Dave looks over to his left, Jacob clearly is relieved, like he saw a family member live through something. Reaching out his hand, Dave wipes off tears from Jacob's face. 

"It's ok, I'm alright now, no need to blame yourself." 

Jacob is silent for a few seconds. "Don't tell me you heard that."

"I heard a bit of it." 

"It's just . . . I guess I'm just mad at myself for not being able to do anything." Jacob replies, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. ". . . I was so horrified, I . . ." 

"It's alright Sunbeam, breathe. You need to calm down a bit. That experience scared us both." 

"Yea . . . It did." 

Jacob scooted over from his side of the bed and next to Dave then proceeded to hug him, calming down a little by making it clear to himself that Dave is still by his side and he's safe now. Midnight jumps down from the bed to wander around the house, leaving the duo in silence. They spent a few minutes like this, hugging each other and enjoying the other's company and support. 

Dave sees Jacob's expression change from content to consideration and was about to ask him about it until Jacob spoke up.

"Dave . . . I love you." 

Dave is silent for a second. "How do you know? Sorry, I’ve never really been in love before, so..." 

Jacob sighs but smiles. "Sure. It's when you find yourself caring deeply about someone else. You constantly help them and are very happy spending time with them. All you want is for them to be safe, you want to cuddle them sometimes, you remember small things about them and you're comfortable being yourself around them." He takes a deep breath. "I fear if I don't tell you now, that I may never get the chance to tell you. I genuinely love you, Dave." 

Something clicks for Dave at that moment. 

"Jay-Jay, can you look at me?"

"Wh-"

Dave cuts him off with a short kiss and grins at him, giggling a little at how flustered Jacob looks.

"So  _ that _ is what I was feeling this whole time. I just thought it was extreme happiness." He laughs again. "Now I can see why I only feel this way around you." 

Jacob is speechless for a moment. 

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yea." He lets go of Dave and lies down on the bed. "I just didn't expect for you to feel the same way." He looks up at Dave and smiles. "It feels almost like a dream, yet I know it's real." 

"Heh, yeah." Dave tilts his head. "Sooo . . . Are we a thing now?"

"If you want it to be official, yea."

Dave snuggles up next to Jacob, who wrapped his arms around him immediately.

"Yea, of course." 

"Love you Eevee."

"Love you too Sunbeam."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something about these two, there's only one other fic in the ship tag at the time I posted this.
> 
> Honestly, Dave and Jacob give me the vibe of two broken boys trying to help each other.


End file.
